Mistletoe
by M.R. Potter
Summary: We all know that Lily and James only started going out in their seventh year. But here's a quick outtake of a Christmas in their sixth year things might have started around this time.


A/N: For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Once Upon A Time In Italy', please be patient. I made a huge mistake in the chapter and I have to write it all over again. Please accept this one-shot as both my apology and Christmas gift for you all.

"James, wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Sirius hollered from across the room, tossing his pillow at the sleeping form on the bed. It groaned and huddled deeper into the sheets. "Five minutes!" James said in a muffled voice. Two grinning guys crept up at the foot of his bed. "No way! Come on, there are presents!" Remus said, grabbing a corner of the blanket; Sirius got the other. They yanked it off James, who swore soundly when the chilly air hit him. "Get the bloody hell off me you two! You're acting like a bunch of retarded chickens!" he said, swatting at his friends. They laughed at him and ran off before he could find his wand and curse something on them.

The boy's dormitory was left quiet, so James pulled out from under his bed a beautifully wrapped box. It was a Christmas gift for Lily and he just hoped to hell she wouldn't throw it back at him. It had taken him forever to find it.

The Common Room was a burst of Yuletide cheer and energy when James came down the stairs. Everyone greeted him; "Merry Christmas!" and he greeted him or her right back. His classmates were all gathered around the ornately decorated Christmas tree in the center of the room, exchanging gifts and pulling Christmas crackers with each other. Nobody had bothered to change out of his or her pajamas. There was one person he needed to find though, and that was Lily Evans. Hopefully he could do that without anyone spotting him; he couldn't possibly explain his way out of that one.

Thankfully he found her by the fire eating cookies from the tea trolley that had been wheeled in for the students. "Lily?" he nervously called. She turned her head and James couldn't help the jump in his stomach when her green eyes connected with his. His palms were starting to sweat and the collar of his pajamas was suddenly feeling tighter. "What now Potter?" she asked in an annoyed way that made him want to bolt and hide. "Um…I wanted to give you this," he sheepishly said, thrusting the box at her. She took it, obviously surprised. "If this has a Dungbomb in it Potter, I'm going to hex your eyeballs out," she warned, frowning at him. "I doubt you'd want to do that," he mumbled as she carefully unwrapped the box. It was stuffed full of tissue paper, but she managed to find what was buried underneath.

It was an exquisitely beautiful porcelain doll that was wearing a cherry-red gown and sateen gloves. It was wearing real glass shoes and its red hair was made up into an elegant French twist.

In the moment between opening the box and unwrapping the final layer of tissue paper, James wanted to run away and lock himself in the dorm until Christmas break was over. He had his pride and dignity at stake, and if Lily didn't like it he didn't know how to possibly react. He couldn't survive that devastating blow and Sirius would never stop teasing him about it. But the expression on Lily's face somehow made a bit of his anxiety fade away.

Her mouth was agape with wonder while she held the doll. "But how did you possibly know Potter? I've been wanting this doll for ages, years even!" she asked, stroking the doll's hair. "I overheard you telling Alice DeSmit that you wanted a particular doll. So the next Hogsmeade weekend I scoured the antique shops looking for one that fit your description…I had to beg the store owner to reserve it for me even if it took me about three months extra pocket money to pay for the reservation fee and the doll. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it Potter. It's really…mature of you." She said, looking down and suddenly looking embarrassed. "I'm glad you like it." He smiled, shoving his hand in the pockets of his robes. "You know Potter, for an out-of-control jackass like you Potter, this is pretty decent," she said, looking up and smiling a little. James looked up and casually mentioned, "Mistletoe."

"Huh?" Lily asked, looking up ask well.

"I said 'mistletoe'," James repeated.

"Oh…um.." Lily stuttered, blushing. James leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Merry Christmas Lily," he softly said.

"Merry Christmas…James," she answered.

FIN!

A/N: It might be a bit cheesy, but please, bear with me. Have a Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year. Have fun!


End file.
